A family game
by Immortal Roses
Summary: The Son and Briefs family are on holiday in Italy, and play the card game from 'How to lose a guy in 10 days' while waiting for their pizzas. Raiting for obvious reasons.


**A/N:** I wrote this after watching 'How to lose a guy in 10 day' (for the 7th time), and I thought it'd be a good fic. Basically, the Briefs family and the Son family are on a holiday together in Italy, and they play this game while they're waiting for their _many_ pizzas. If you've seen the film and understand the game, it'll make more sense. From Morgan's POV.

Morgan is Trunks' daughter; Vegeta (Jr.) is her twin brother. Karen is her younger sister, and Kathlyn is her mother. Saiyah and Kieran are Goten's children and Robyn is his wife. Danny is Pan's younger brother. Most of these new characters are from my sister's imagination.

BTW, I can't remember what the commentary said about the game because it was so long ago when I wrote this, so I am making it up mostly.

**Disclaimer:** sigh How depressing. I do not own any of the DBZ characters. Nor do I own Pizza Hut, the game of Bullshit, or the results of the England V. Turkey match from a while back. Or any of the films mentioned. I wrote this ages ago, apart from the last bit, which was pretty recent.

**Dedicated:** Hehehe this is fun. To my sister and Pip, because it's their birthdays… and anyone who read and reviewed 105 question questionnaire before it was taken down.

"Speaking" 

_Thinking_

'The football match'

* * *

**_Bullshit - a family game_**

**_By Immortal Roses_**

"Bullshit." I looked at my father, waiting for his reaction. He shook his head and picked up the 2 cards he'd laid down on the table.

"I said 2 sixes…" He turned the cards around so I could see the numbers. "And I put down 2 sixes."

"What? That's no fair!" My mam, across the table, laughed.

"Hey, you called, Morgan. No one else." I picked up the cards and added them to my own hand. I was about to lay down a four and an eight, calling them aces, when the volume on the TV was turned up.

'Beckham takes the penalty against Turkey… and he trips on the turf!' My brother, Vegeta, nodded at the football match - England V. Turkey.

"_That's_ bullshit. Look, he ain't even re-taking the bloody kick!" My mother shrugged.

"It's up to the ref."

"Well then he's useless then ain't he?" Gohan next to me coughed.

"Anyway, where were we?"

"Morgan was loosing her title as reigning champion." _Thank you Vegeta._ I glared at my twin.

"Hey, I am not loosing my title, I'm just not doing as well as I should." My grandmother Bulma shook her head.

"Back to the game, before you start a fight. I don't fancy cleaning up the blood." Bulma paused while she looked at her cards. "3 Queens." She glanced at everyone gathered around the table to make sure no one was accusing her, then looked towards my grandfather, also named Vegeta, to see what his move would be.

"1 King." It was hard to tell if he was lying, and I already had too many cards to chance anything. I looked at the next person while my sister stupidly called 'Bullshit'. Kakarott. I smirked to myself. Perfect, he couldn't lie; he wasn't any good at it. After Karen added Vegeta's card to her own, Kakarott placed his 2 on the table.

"Err… 2 sevens." I shook my head and smiled.

"Bullshit." He showed the cards, a nine and a ten, then put them back into his hand.

"How'd you know?"

"Those pure of heart can't lie. Which is why I'm so good at it, and why you're crap at it. Your turn Videl." I glanced the TV. 'That'll be a yellow card for Nicky Butt.'

"3 tens." Silence. "Gohan?"

"2 fives." I caught sight of the cards as he clumsily threw them down on the table. He weren't lying. My turn.

"1 queen."

"Bullshit." I looked towards the voice.

"And why, Kieran, do you say that?" Goten's oldest child smiled.

"Because it is. I can tell."

"Well, you're wrong." I showed him the card. "1 queen, just like I said." I put my hands behind my head. "1 queen of Bullshit." I looked at the TV again. End of the match and it was 0-0. Still, as long as England got through.

I turned my attention back to Kieran, bright red, sliding under the table as everyone's laughs became louder. I smiled to myself. Nights like this didn't happen that often. Everyone was together, having fun, watching TV. Nothing was wrong, and any problems were forgotten.

I looked around the table, remembering everyone like this - happy. There were 4 people on each side of the square table.

To my left sat Gohan Son and his wife, Videl sat next to him. Kakarott, or Goku, whatever you want to call him, was next to his daughter-in-law. On the next side were my grandparents, Vegeta and Bulma. My father, Trunks and mother, Kathlyn sat next to them. On the next edge of the table, was my twin brother, Vegeta. Karen was next to him. Saiyah sat opposite me, and her twin, Kieran sat in-between her and Karen. On the last side of the table were Goten and his wife, Robyn. Pan and her brother, Danny, were next to them.

"Bullshit!" Goten's clear voice got me out of my daydreams.

"Come on Dad, you can't Bullshit your only daughter."

"Yeah, but look what Morgan did to Trunks."

"That was daughter-father, not father-daughter."

"Bullshit once again, now stop moaning and pick up the cards."

"1 ten."

"2 threes."

"2 kings."

"1 ace."

"3 nines."

"Bullshit." Goten called. He was getting too good at this.

"You callin' Bullshit's Bullshit." Bulma and my mother sighed.

"Over-doing it, don't you think?" My father and Goten mock glared at each other over the table, failing when they started laughing. Mam sighed again, this time louder and sounding more annoyed.

"Calm down, children." Dad crossed his arms.

"I ain't acting like a kid."

"'Course you ain't Trunks. Now was it Bullshit or not?"

"No."

"Right, now that's settled, can we finish this game? Otherwise the pizza's gonna be here, and we'll be swapping our cards for fucking garlic bread." There was a murmur of agreement from the adults and Videl moved a few of her cards.

"Whose turn is it?"

"Bulma." Bulma put down her last 2 cards.

"2 aces." Silence. "Yes! I win again!" Everyone started yelling shouts of protest.

"You were just lucky."

"I don't care what it was, at least I still won. You lot are just sore-losers."

"Bullshit."

"Hey, genius, games over."

"I'm just telling the truth."

"Yeah, for once in your life. Why don't you make it a hobby?"

"Looks like Morgan has lost her title." I waved my can of coke above my head.

"Fine then - rematch!" Mam shook her head.

"After the pizza."

"Why are we getting pizza anyway? We normally get burger and chips." How could Goten be this stupid? Then again, look at the family he came from…

"Yeah, well we normally ain't in Italy. Everyone likes pizza, and Italian ones are the best."

"No, Pizza Hut ones are the best."

"Can't we just call it a draw between the two?"

"Call it anything you want, Pizza Hut has the best pizza's."

"I think next time we'll get the food from an Italian Pizza Hut." Goten turned his attention from me, to my mother.

"Do they have Pizza Hut in Italy?"

"How the Hell should I know? I live in England, remember? Island, next to Wales and Scotland, over the channel from France?"

"Yeah, but you can speak Italian."

"That doesn't make any difference. I've hardly ever been here before in my life." I looked away from everyone else in the house, tuned out their arguments and looked out of the window. All I could see was trees and snow, and I think there was a mountain out there somewhere. A change from what I saw out of my bedroom window at home. My house wasn't in the countryside, but it had nothing but land surrounding it. I could see the near-by forest and the stream that ran through our garden at home if I looked out of the window on the roof.

I turned back to the friends and family behind me, smiling.

"You ok, Morgan?" I looked at my brother and nodded.

"Yeah, fine."

"Do you want your pizza or not? 'Cause I'll eat it if you don't."

"No, I'll have it. Pass it over, Vegeta." He passed me the pizza box and we turned our attention to the TV screen.

"Right, so we can either watch a film or a repeat of _Eastenders_." Only the half of us not eating pizza bothered to reply.

"Film."

"Ok, which one?"

"_Love Actually_." Videl.

"_Moulin Rouge_." Bulma.

"_Chocolat_." Robyn. I laughed as Vegeta and Kieran rolled their eyes.

"How about something that isn't a romance?"

"That's actually good." My sister continued to look through the DVD collection.

"Like what?"

"Erm…" Karen pulled out a DVD from the back and threw it at Kieran. He missed it and he hit him on the head.

"What about _About A Boy_?"

"That the one with Hugh Grant in?" Vegeta asked as he read the back of the DVD case.

"Yeah." Danny picked up a DVD from the floor.

"We could watch _51st State_." His mother pulled it from his hands.

"That's an 18, and I've seen why."

"'Cause the guy blows up in the end?" Kieran smiled and laughed.

"Does he? Wicked, let's watch that."

"Kieran Son, how old are you?"

"15… I think."

We settled on watching _Pirates of the Caribbean_. It was hard to hear it, everyone laughing and shouting at each other.

"'It must have been terrible for you, Jack, it must have been terrible.' Well it bloody is now!" It was a brief moment of silence, until Robyn interrupted it.

"Who's Jack?" I though Mam was going to throw her drink at her.

"Johnny bloody Depp!"

"Alright! I didn't know."

"I don't normally call people prats you know…"

"And?"

"You're a bloody prat, Roby." After that there was a food fight, throwing pizza crusts and mushrooms, before everyone settled down and continued watching the film.

When _Pirates_ had finished, we watched _Sleepy Hollow_. I didn't last long into that, and fell asleep after five minutes, starting at half a bottle of coke and Johnny Depp on the TV screen.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** That's it. Well, even if you don't like it, I do, and so do my mates. Tell me if you like it, or if there's anything I can do to improve it, because I will if I can, and if there's anything you don't understand… Or any mistakes I've made, there's bound to be some. I know the ending is a bit rushed, but I couldn't think of anything else to do. Flames won't have any affect on this fic, or any other ones I write in the future, so don't bother writing them. But I do want reviews. I want to at least know that people are reading this. Well, that's all I can think of saying… Thanks for reading my fic.

---- Immortal Roses ----


End file.
